


【殤浪】交集

by CocoaBear



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaBear/pseuds/CocoaBear
Summary: 腦洞大開(ﾟ∀。)想寫一下殤浪雙箭頭內心的糾結(?





	【殤浪】交集

觥籌交錯之間，有人聽見玲瓏弦聲輕響。

眾人降低了談笑風生的音量，不久後酒樓裡便開始迴盪著琵琶悠揚的旋律，為本來吵雜的環境添上幾許雅致。

那是連宮廷樂師都自嘆弗如的曲藝，聽者無不為之動容。

有賓客沉浸在演奏中，甚至忘了動筷，也有人忍不住出口讚嘆，對精湛的技藝表達佩服之意。當中也有不乏有人感到好奇，將視線投射到正在演奏的那人身上。

如此絕妙的曲子，出自同樣美麗的樂師之手。

 

橙紅的髮輕垂於一身華美紅袍之上，點綴其中的裝飾恰到好處，更顯那人不俗的氣勢；燈光照映下的面容沉靜一如無波的湖面，細緻的臉龐不帶過份的嫵媚或嬌柔，倒是氣宇非凡，眉宇間如精心雕刻般端正無比。

那人垂著眼簾，纖長的睫覆住雙目，想必是專心致志地盯著自己正在撥動的琴弦。

雖身處酒肉笙歌之地，卻不受俗事浸染，他的氣質如浴火鳳凰般尊貴又深不可測。

 

在場知曉樂師之名的只有一人。

 

在遠處挪了位置坐下，殤不患時不時抬手淺嚐杯中美酒，眼神卻自始至終不曾離開過前方的浪巫謠。

踏上旅途後，身上的盤纏也快要耗盡，幸虧與此地酒樓的主人達成共識，由精通曲藝的浪巫謠為來客彈奏幾曲以抵免投宿的費用。

兩人自西幽分離後到再次會合已歷經許多時日，殤不患也許久未聽到自己搭擋的演奏，不免感到有些懷念。

雖然兩人隔著一大段距離，浪巫謠專注於彈奏的身影依然比周遭任何事物都來得明晰。

 

那人的存在對自己而言，比烈火還要鮮明，比炫光更加奪目。

與看似淡漠的外表作為對比，翠綠的眼裡寄宿著正直又純粹的靈魂。重情重義的耿直之下，即便燃燒己身性命也絕不縱放惡人的執著堅定地刻在骨子裡。

他總是憑藉最原始的感情與過人的直覺行動，要說他固執也好，不知變通也罷，那就是浪巫謠貫徹自己信念的生存之道。

兩人為此爭吵、價值觀衝突的次數多到殤不患自己也數不清了，但這不影響他對浪巫謠抱持的夥伴情誼。

反過來說，正因為清楚對方熱切的性子，才會覺得相當耀眼吧。

 

想到這裡，殤不患不自覺嘆了口氣。

發現到自己離開的那一日，浪巫謠是怎麼想的呢？

是像聆牙說的那般，感到空虛寂寞並且憤怒，亦或是還夾雜了其他情緒？

這點不得而知，從那一日在樹下再會以來，浪巫謠也沒有再追問丟下他獨自離開的原因。

然而，當殤不患在後續的紛亂中陷入千鈞一髮之際，對方一直像從前那般義不容辭的幫助他。

作為一名夥伴、作為一名強而有力的後盾，浪巫謠總是盡力給予自己最大的支援，沒有任何怨言。

當初是不想把旁人捲進危機中，才乾脆自己一人來到東離的，結果卻反過來受了不少幫助，殤不患對此不免感到歉疚。

如果真的信任對方，那果然還是該好好說清楚吧。

雖然浪巫謠可能並不特別想探究，又或者覺得多說無益，但殤不患就是無法當作什麼都沒發生一樣，那樣未免太過厚顏無恥。

況且事到如今，關於魔劍的事情，他們兩人都已牽涉其中。

無論理由為何，總之先為不作告別就離去的事情再一次鄭重的道歉，還要為這一路上他所提供的協助表達感激才行，然後……

──然後？

殤不患捕捉到心裡閃過的一絲疑惑。

 

除了道歉與答謝之外，還有其他想說的嗎？

對於自己的搭擋，對於浪巫謠，好像還有什麼非傳達不可的信息。那絕非形式上的言詞，而是出自殤不患本人的意志。

雖然知道那非常重要，卻又無法以言語清楚定義，他絞盡了腦汁思考，仍沒有滿意的答案。

耳邊彷彿有一道聲音在告訴自己，如果錯失了眼前的機會，他將再也沒有機會開口。

──明明就在自己的眼前，可以伸出手碰觸到的距離。

殤不患幾乎能想像那朱紅的身影與自己漸行漸遠，胸口無以名狀的感情一瞬間飛騰並紊亂起來，思緒越發焦躁。

 

那不是他想見到的結局。

但是，自己期望的究竟是什麼？

當初是他擅自丟下了對方，如今卻又無法乾脆地放手。

嘴上說著不想傷害他人，但是一次也沒有真正理解過浪巫謠的想法。

…果然他還是太過厚顏無恥了。

殤不患突然很想拿起拙劍往腦門上大力敲兩下，把自己的那份天真給狠狠打散。

盯著浪巫謠的目光有些黯淡下來，他舉起酒杯將黃湯一飲而盡。

本該甘甜的純釀帶上苦澀的後勁而來，與心中大幅動盪的餘波一同發酵。

 

※

 

雖說是為了賺取旅費，作為一名吟遊詩人的浪巫謠並不排斥這份工作。

輕柔的撥弦、譜曲，旋律並非為了戰鬥而使用，僅是為了提升雅興及愉悅大眾。由於過程中也不必開口與人交流，對於需要忌諱聲音的他而言，這可說是求之不得的好差事。

浪巫謠原先沒有把心思放在集中於自己的目光上，眼下他只管傾心彈奏，連零碎的交談聲也被他排除在外，彷入無人之境般。直到曲子間歇，他的眼神無意間掃過眾賓客，捕捉到那熟悉的面孔為止。

接受到對方朝自己筆直投射過來的視線，平靜的內心起了波瀾。

 

殤不患的穿著打扮向來非常樸素，在人群中平凡到有些不起眼，與他擦身而過的人大概也不會回頭看第二眼。雖說以對方的處境來考量，不引人注目才是件好事。

但是，無論走到哪裡，浪巫謠都不可能錯認那人的身影。

黑髮中交雜的白絲不顯滄桑，此刻看上去仍散發著沉穩與幹練的武者氣息。哪怕飲酒的姿態看上去如此放鬆，渾身卻都不帶一絲破綻，無畏又率性。

另一個放在浪巫謠心底的秘密是，每當看見殤不患轉過身，他都覺得那個背影既強大又可靠。

 

──那個男人將成為對這個世界必要的存在。

初次見面時，浪巫謠的直覺這樣告訴自己。

這個時代並不平穩，心懷不軌、利慾薰心的惡人他沒有少見過，並且對此深惡痛絕。

如果判定對方是會招致禍害的惡人，便毫不猶豫的斬殺，這份堅持直至今日都沒有改變。

所以浪巫謠也明白，自己終有一日會在剷奸除惡的戰役下，傾盡全力並死去。

這是弦歌斷邪的宿命，他對此並不抵抗。

但是殤不患不同。

那人肩負著能左右局勢的使命，他的性命不該在此消亡。深知這點，浪巫謠才成為殤不患的搭擋，甘願為他解決魔劍帶來的紛紛擾擾。

他那份溫柔與仁慈的胸懷亦然，雖說自己時常為此感到氣惱，但浪巫謠仍想盡力去守護，因為那是構築成殤不患人格最重要的一部份。

 

然而某一日，那人未留隻字片語便離去。

 

那時正是炎炎夏季，浪巫謠的內心卻度過了兩年寒冬。

明明已經習慣了孤身一人，為何還會感到寂寞？

就算想要忽視，卻發現自己無意識的在探尋那總是走在自己前頭的背影，這個變化讓浪巫謠相當惱火。

他氣殤不患不告而別，更氣那人居然在不知不覺中佔據了自己的心神，怎麼也無法切割。

所以當浪巫謠得知迫近殤不患的危機時，他毫無猶豫地跨越了鬼歿之地，僅為了再次捕捉到那個背影。

 

──『好久不見』

浪巫謠還記得兩人重逢的當晚，自己是費了多大一番功夫才壓下喉間的顫抖。

直到事件告一段落，他仍為能夠與殤不患繼續踏上旅途而欣喜。

但是那份喜悅並沒有持續太久。

那一日，當那對護印師夫婦──對浪巫謠而言完全陌生的人物出現在面前，並在閒談中告訴自己殤不患甫來到東離所發生的事時，他才意識到時光流逝帶來的改變。

過去，他與殤不患是搭擋。如今，「刃無鋒」的世界裡有了新的人事物。

那個瞬間，浪巫謠心中升起一股預感。

當「搭擋」一詞成為這段關係最後的留戀時，殤不患的身影就會從咫尺的距離下消逝而去。

在自己伸出手，試圖想要抓住之前，煙消雲散。

 

若真是如此，那也是沒辦法的事情。

倘若自己有朝一日無法再當一個稱職的夥伴，浪巫謠會自行從殤不患身邊離去，並割捨掉多餘的依戀及兒女情長。

一切都回歸初衷，只要那個男人能活下去。

──無論他身旁有沒有自己 。

浪巫謠所期望的僅此而已，在那之上什麼都沒有。

什麼都不該有。

 

垂下的眼睫掃下一絲陰影，也翳住了樂師的心思。

唯有他譜出的樂曲仍靜靜流淌在酒樓內，添上幾許不為人知的哀愁。

 

※

 

彷彿能穿透人心一般動聽的樂色，在綿長的尾音過後劃下句點。

當賓客喝酒、喧鬧的聲音重新響起，灰褐與翠綠的雙目對上，誰也沒別過頭，好像要把彼此的身影牢牢地刻劃在眼皮底下那樣。

他們甚至忘了眨眼，那幾秒間空氣的流動約有一世紀漫長。               

因為遙遠的距離而看不清雙方的表情，包括殤不患眉眼中深刻又複雜的情緒，還有浪巫謠眼底映出的熱切。

 

良久，看見殤不患對著自己舉起酒杯，浪巫謠抱著聆牙起身。

有些賓客用饒富趣味的表情望著樂師穿越席間的身影，但誰也沒入他的眼。

快速的步伐帶動了緋紅的衣襬飄揚，浪巫謠的意識裡只喚著那人的名。

殤不患亦然，他坐在椅上，卻要閉上眼並握緊酒杯，才能壓抑住想起身迎向那人的衝動，本來想對他說的千言萬語也在轉瞬間被赤焰燒盡。

有那麼一剎那，世界裡只剩下彼此的存在。

皆是灰白的視野中，只有逐漸靠近的赤紅，還有在前方等待的黑。

 

──伸出手，是否就能緊緊抓住他？

──若開口，是否就能留在他身旁？

 

兩道心思在躊躇、交錯著，若即若離，好像要碰撞在一起，卻始終沒擦上邊。

只怕全盤吐露後，連眼下僅有的連繫都要潰散。

此時的他們還未能有所交集。

哪怕兩人之間的距離，是如此的近。

 

（完）


End file.
